


Love Me Dead

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: And when her edges soften 
  
  Her body is my coffin 
  Love Me Dead - Ludo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 



> Day 11: Coffin

Dark was lying across Anti's lap as he scrolled through his phone, most likely looking for their next kill. Dark was too busy staring at him to do anything else, wanting to spend as much time as he could looking at his pretty face, their latest kill cooling under a highway, her organs sitting with the others in the cooler under the bed.

"Yer supposed to be helpin me, not starin like a creeper," Anti murmurs. Dark ignores the comment, watching as Anti's dual-toned eyes scanned his phone.

"What would you do if I died?" Dark asks, Anti's brows furrowing at the sudden topic change.

"Besides be free from your staring, grabby hands, and lack of personal space?"

Dark shifts, head flopping back on Anti's eg as he frowns up at him.

"Really Anti. What would you do?"

Anti frowns, putting his phone down as he stares straight ahead, lost in thought.

"Well, I wouldn't get my new body. Eventually McLoughlin's body and mind would wear down. It's not meant to hold two of us. So, eventually, we'd die too," Anti hums, slim fingers running through Dark's hair idly, unaware he's even doing it.

"How would you react if I died?"

Anti's frown deepens, fingers tightening around Dark's hair momentarily before continuing to run through it.

"Not well," he replies, not going into detail. Something warm thrums through his chest, a small smile settling on his face, satisfied with the answer and the knowledge that Anti loves him back.

Dark doesn't ask any more questions, allowing Anti to go back to his phone without complaint. But the rest of the night Anti holds him just a bit tighter, keeping contact with Dark throughout the night. Dark doesn't say anything, enjoying the proximity and contact while Anti searches.


End file.
